


Why so shy, my love?

by wukyifan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, cute boyfriends, jongdae has a small d, jongdae is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wukyifan/pseuds/wukyifan
Summary: Minseok wants Jongdae to ride him





	Why so shy, my love?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’m back with another pwp :p so here’s some xiuchen content!!! 
> 
> english is not my first language, so i’m sorry if there’s any mistakes
> 
> enjoy <3

“I want you to ride me” That’s the first thing Minseok says when he stops kissing Jongdae. The younger man looks at him with wide eyes. They’ve been together for five months now, and although their sex preferences match pretty well, they’ve never talked about Jongdae riding him (He never asked though, he’s too shy). Jongdae is not saint, he likes to be manhandled, thrown around. He likes it rough, sometimes slow, sometimes he doesn’t want to remember his own name. But the thing is that he never told the older about his liking in bed, Minseok discovered them as the time passed by, and he understands Jongdae very well, fulfilling his wishes as if they were his own. 

But lately Minseok has been thinking about his younger boyfriend sitting above him, on his cock, and he gets hard —Oh so hard— at the thought of his boyfriend riding him, bouncing and trying to control his moans, his little Jongdae lost on pleasure trying to not lose balance.

“W-what?” He replies “I- I’ve never done it before I-“

“That’s okay” Minseok cuts him “I’ll guide you” He smiles down at him and keeps pecking his lips. Minseok drops his clothes crotch against Jongdae’s naked one, making the younger gasp against his lips.

“Hyung” Jongdae whines “I won’t look good I-“

“Nonsense” Minseok kisses his neck “You look great in any way, darling” He gets up on his knees and moves his hands from the younger’s stomach slowly to his upper torso, “You look good,” he avoids his nipples on purpose, his skin too hot, too warm “under me, moaning and shaking,” Jongdae moans. Minseok keeps his hand going up, passing the collarbones until it lays on his throat, his fingers hugging the skin not too tight. “You’d look great above me, I have no doubts about it” His hand keep going up until his thumb touches Jongdae’s lips

Jongdae smirks and gives the thumb a kittenish lick “You’re such a tease, Min” 

Minseok snorts “Look who’s talking babe”

But the truth is, Jongdae is shy, and he genuinely thinks he won’t look good riding his boyfriend. He has a slim waist sure, but he doesn’t hit the gym very often, and it shows on his stomach. And although his boyfriend tells hims multiple times he doesn’t care, sometimes he can’t help but think of ‘What ifs’ because he’s always been insecure. Always held off his preferences on the bed, always been insecure of his dick size, always been insecure of his voice being too loud sometimes, of his smile showing too much teeth.

But with Minseok he never tried to mind those insecurities too much, the older making it clear that he loves Jongdae no matter what has relaxed him a lot.

Minseok leans down to kiss him one last time before he lays down on the bed next to his boyfriend. He pats his lap once “Come” he says while looking at Jongdae. The younger gulps before getting up and throwing his legs over his boyfriend’s legs and slowly moving onto Minseok‘s lap. All his weight on his boyfriend’s crotch. Suddenly he doesn’t want to look down, he doesn’t want to see his belly or how small his cock looks. He doesn’t want to see Minseok’s face neither, doesn’t want to see if he looks at him with disgust or regret. He’s scared, and Minseok knows.

“You look so good baby” he mutters, trying to contain his moans. His boyfriend is such a sight. He reaches for Jongdae’s face until he looks at him. He knows his boyfriend is insecure, he wants to fuck his insecurity out of him. He wants Jongdae to see himself like he does. Like pure art. “God, you should see yourself” His hands land on Jongdae’s waist. And his grip is strong, sitting him down with force, making Jongdae feel every part of his lower body. 

He success, when he sees Jongdae arch his back and roll his hips a little bit, trying to get friction on his cock. “Why don’t you take your Hyung’s underwear hmm? For me baby? Let me watch you doing it” Jongdae nods faster than he should, leaning back a little bit, he starts taking off Minseok’s underwear. He doesn’t miss the chance to rub his palm slowly over his boyfriend’s clothed cock. 

“Don’t tease kitten, the faster you take it off, the faster you’ll come” He says.

Jongdae skips a heartbeat at the nickname. He nods again, and takes it off completely before rapidly siting back on Minseok’s lap and smiles.

Minseok’s heart aches, he’s so in love. But he doesn’t want to ruin the mood, he suddenly tugs on Jongdae’s cock and his smile turns into a open mouthed moan. He feels Jongdae’s thighs close and shake agains his waist from the sudden touch. “So pretty my kitten” 

With his left hand he searches for the lube under his pillow. “Let me finger you open, okay baby?” Jongdae nods and nervously he tries to open his legs as much as he can, his cock laying beside Minseok’s and oh— the size difference. Suddenly he’s aware of everything, he’s too self conscious. But he tries not to think about it too much. He really doesn’t wanna ruin the mood because of his insecurities. So instead, he grabs Minseok’s free hand and places it on his ass, and he squeezes. And if it were possible, Minseok gets even harder. He squeezes his asscheek and spreads his ass, the cold hair of the room hitting on his most private parts.

After coating two of his fingers with lube, Minseok reaches behind his boyfriend and puts them at his entrance. “I’ll start slow okay kitten?” The younger nods, and with his approval he puts one first. He wiggles it a little bit until the knuckle. The view is beyond amazing, Jongdae squirms a little bit, but with his hand he goes behind him and presses Minseok’s finger even more inside him. “Faster” he whispers “You can put another one Min” 

“Fuck” Minseok moans. His cock is aching beside Jongdae’s, his stomach is a mess of precum. “I love your cock baby” He leaves Jongdae’s asscheek to wrap his hand on both his cock and Jongdae’s. He squeezes and flicks his wrist around the tips. “Your cock is so pretty so cute, it hits my special spot so good. I love it when you fuck me good with it”

“H- Hyung!” Jongdae moans and tries to get friction from both ends “Shut up! God” He smiles shyly at Minseok “You’re so embarrassing” 

Minseok laughs “You love it” And well, Jongdae can’t deny that. But he doesn’t get the chance to say it because out of nowhere Minseok adds a second finger and start thrusting them fast, making the younger cry. 

“One more” he moans “One more and I’ll be— ready f-for...” he looks down at his boyfriend. Looking up at him so dearly, so turned on. He doesn’t know how to say it without blushing so much “For your cock... Hyung” He whispers like a secret.

“Fuck. Fuck, okay” Minseok stops touching Jongdae’s cock, and before Jongdae has time to whine about it, he puts his hand on his boyfriend’s waist. He keeps fucking him with two fingers before he make sure he’s ready for the last one. 

When Jongdae feels the third finger poking at his entrance he bites his lower lip “Faster Min” he pleads “Come on I want to get fucked today” Minseok rolls his eyes, and the urge to put his baby on place, to teach him how to behave is strong. 

“Don’t be a brat” he warns, but he obeys anyways and starts fucking his boyfriend with three fingers. Fast, and hard. Just like Jongdae asked.

“F-Fuck” Jongdae squeezes his own thighs, and tries to keep his mouth shut by biting his lower lip. He’s moving his hips unconsciously, rubbing his cock along Minseok’s, trying to get the fingers deeper. Minseok scissor his fingers and makes sure Jongdae is opened up enough for his cock. His boyfriend lays against him, chest agains chest. “Please?” he asks in a small voice right on Minseok’s ear “I feel so hot Hyung, I really want it” he makes sure to moan right at his ear just to tease.

And Minseok— Minseok feels like coming right there. “Dae, love” He moans

Jongdae smiles when he feels Minseok taking out his fingers. He adjusts himself on the older’s lap, and feels Minseok’s cock sliding against his entrance, in the back of his balls and perineum. It feels so right. “Come on darling, why don’t you fuck yourself on my cock?” Minseok smirks 

Jongdae’s cheeks hurt from the blushing, his face is so hot, and he’s a nervous wreck. But he nods. He rises his legs a little bit, enough to grab Minseok’s cock and position it right at his entrance. They’ve been dating for five months, and decided to get tested three months ago. They’re exclusive, and well, Jongdae secretly loves feeling full. With that thought in mind he starts lowering his body, the tip catching on his entrance, breaking through the ring of muscles. His eyes are closed tightly, not knowing what to look at, he’s too embarrassed. 

He’s doesn’t breathe until he’s fully seated over Minseok’s lap, all of his cock inside him. He releases a shaky breath and when open his eyes, he looks down at his boyfriend. 

“God I love you” Minseok says in a low voice “You look so good Jongdae, you have no idea” Minseok’s hands are gripping his waist, trying to not buck his hips and hurt his precious boyfriend.

Jongdae leans down and starts kissing him, just as Minseok bites down his lip he starts moving his ass in slow motions. He gasps and Minseok takes it as a chance to kiss him harshly, fucking his tongue on his mouth. Jongdae feels the older’s hands going down until they reach Jongdae’s ass, spreading it and helping him move up and down.

“Baby— darling, you’re so tight— Ah!” Jongdae chooses that moment to clench down on his the older’s cock. He sits straight and with his hands on Minseok’s torso he rises up until only the tip is inside him and then— he drops. Both men moan at the same time, Jongdae squeezes Minseok’s pectorals and rubs slightly his palms over his nipples, while fucking himself on his boyfriend’s cock.

“Minseok” Jongdae whines “Minseok, Minseok, fuck” he whimpers. Jongdae tries to keep in control his moans but it’s impossible, not when the tip is rubbing just right his prostate. Unconsciously his thighs keep spreading wider, his ass dropping faster and he tries to rotate his hips. God, he feels so slutty, fucking himself down on his boyfriend’s cock. It’s so good. But he doesn’t know how to keep up— He needs—

“Please Hyung, please please help me” He cries “Help me? I can’t— keep going” Minseok is so turned on, he doesn’t say a word when he grabs Jongdae by the waist and start bucking his hips up. Fast and hard.

“Shit! shit shit, M-Min—“ Jongdae closes his eyes and tries his best to not fall over his boyfriend. The sudden change of pace makes him cry out of pleasure, he grabs Minseok by the arm tightly. His mouth is open but no sound is coming out, so lost in the feeling of Minseok’s cock making its way inside him. And his cock rubbing against Minseok’s stomach, slapping between the two bodies— he’s so overwhelmed, so full, so content.

But then, he opens his eyes and looks down. Minseok is bitting his lower lip, so hard. He’s looking right at him, at his red face, his teary eyes, his mouth —he’s pretty sure his chin is full of saliva too— He’s a mess, and Minseok looks so enamoured, it’s too much. “Hyung” he whispers and he covers his face with both hands, hiding his face. He keeps bouncing on Minseok’s cock, he moans against his palm, hands getting wet from the tears. God, he wants to touch himself so so bad, but he doesn’t want to take his hands off his face yet— He’s so embarrassed.

“Why so shy, my love?” Minseok asks. He grabs both of Jongdae’s wrist and slowly brings them down on his lap. With one hand he keeps the wrist secured while with the other one he wipes Jongdae’s tears “You look so good impaling yourself on my cock darling” Minseok moans “So good, warming my cock, hugging it tightly. You feel so good” 

“F-Fuck” he sits still on Minseok’s cock. His own cock twitching at the words “Min” he cries “I need you to touch me—“

“But I am touching you babydoll” Minseok smirks “If you want me to touch you in a specific place you must tell me where” 

Jongdae whines and bites his lip. He nervously grabs Minseok’s hand and wraps it around his cock. God, his fist covers almost all of his cock, it’s humiliating. “H-Here” He feels dumb “I’m— I’m sorry it’s not big enou—“

“Shh. Nonsense. Don’t say that. I love it, I love your cock, you know that baby, size doesn’t matter to me” Minseok leans up and kisses Jongdae on the mouth. “Now, fuck yourself on me and I’ll fuck your cock with my fist. How does that sound?” Jongdae shyly nods and Minseok growls when the younger starts rotating his ass. “Put a show for me, darling” He places both of his hands on Jongdae’s thighs, rubbing them softly, caressing the sensitive skin of inner thighs. 

Jongdae starts bouncing back on Minseok’s cock, clenching down every time he can. He can feel the width of Minseok’s cock against his walls, opening him up so right. His thighs are tired, and his back hurts a little bit. But he’s so so close to coming, and he can tell Minseok is too, by the way he’s breathing hard, his hips meeting with his thrusts. And the way he’s holding Jongdae by the waist as his life depended of it.

“Hyung- Hyung I’m really close” He moans “I’m almost- Oh!” There. His whole body tenses up, he doesn’t stop moving his lower body, the only thing in his mind is the need to come, to make Minseok come. “There! There! Don’t s-stop fucking me right there!” He cries.

“Come on love” Minseok starts fucking Jongdae from beneath “I want you to cum all over my skin, make me- make me look filthy” Minseok says, he says it so casually, something so dirty.

“Touch me! Oh god touch me touch me” He gasps and, his body shakes as Minseok wraps his fist around Jongdae’s cock, and with only one flick of his wrist, Jongdae screams, coming all over his stomach. He arches his back and Minseok sees his come undone, before dropping softly against his chest and hiding his face on his neck. But his body doesn’t stop shaking. And he keeps unconsciously clenching hard on Minseok’s cock making him go crazy.

“Dae! F-fuck, you-“ He can’t hold it any longer, hips thrusting up uncontrollably into the tight heat, he’s feels himself coming inside his boyfriend. Jongdae brokenly moans when he feels Minseok filling him up. 

“I’m so tired” He mutters. He looks up at Minseok, his face is red and shiny. He looks exactly like someone would look after a round of sex, he smells so good too. Jongdae takes a deep breath and kisses him softly on the mouth. “We should start cleaning up” He says before kissing him again. 

“I love you Dae” Minseok suddenly says against his lips. “I love you so much”

Jongdae smiles “I know” He replies “I love you too” 

——————-

After cleaning up and taking a shower together, they both reheat dinner and put on their favourite Netflix show.

**Author's Note:**

> well,, that happened.
> 
> kudos and comments are super appreciated ^_^


End file.
